ChienBinh
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This fearless warrior relies on his bulging muscles and striking mustache to wreak havoc in enemy villages. Release a horde of Warrior and enjoy the mayhem!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Warrior is a kilt-clad Scottish warrior with an angry, battle-ready expression, hungry for destruction. He has close-cropped blonde hair and a long, yellow horseshoe mustache. **The Warrior is the first troop unlocked in the Barracks. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Rangers and Huges are commonly used to support Warriors. **Players sometimes spread Warriors to avoid them all being picked off in one group by a Mortar or a Magic Tower as these Defensive Buildings deal splash damage. **Large hordes of Warriors are very effective as they will quickly destroy anything in their path. This is balanced by the fact that the Warriors are not very effective under heavy fire from splash damaging buildings. **Besides doing splash damage, the Mortar also knocks back any Warriors it strikes by 2 tiles (sometimes this can even change the Warriors' target, if it moves them closer to another building). **Players also sometimes use Warriors first to test what troops are in the defending player's Clan Hall, where any Traps are, and where any Electric Traps are. **Warriors can act as a "poor man's" distracting troop in a similar fashion to Huges; while they have far less health individually, a group of five Warriors (the same housing requirement as one Huge) has approximately 75% of the health as a similar-level Huge (up to level 5) while doing nearly 4 times the damage (and costing approximately 20-25% of the Food to train). Note that this strategy is far less effective if splash damage defenses are in the area, as they will damage all Warriors at once and destroy them relatively quickly. **They are good to take out lone buildings, like Worker's Huts placed far away to prevent full destruction. **If a Mortar is exposed and otherwise undefended, a single Warrior can easily destroy it as Mortars cannot target troops which are within 4 tiles of them. **Warriors, along with Rangers, are normally used in swarms to defeat God of War or the Godless of Archery. This is because they are inexpensive, and take up the minimum amount of housing space and therefore can be deployed in large numbers; the fact that Hero attacks are single-target means that the Hero can only kill one of the swarming troops at a time. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Warriors are an excellent choice for Clan Hall troops as they have relatively high health and damage for single housing space troops. They are capable of soaking up a decent amount of damage, delaying attackers and allowing your fixed defenses to take care of the rest. Because their housing space is only 1, you will be able to have a large amount of them in your Clan Hall, making them more time consuming to lure out. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Warrior undergoes significant changes at levels 5, 6. ***Upon first receiving the Warrior, he wears a brown kilt with a leather belt and a steel shield-shaped buckle. He also has spiked wristbands on both arms, as well as a short in his right hand. He wears a pair of leather sandals on his feet. ***At level 3, the Warrior gains a brown leather headband and a bigger, longer claymore. ***At level 5, the Warrior’s headband is replaced with a Viking helmet and his claymore changes to a one made of bronze. ***At level 6, the Warrior wields a dark iron claymore and sports a mighty horned helmet, complete with face mask, similar to that of the Master League symbol. All accoutrements (kilt, belt, wristbands, and sandals) turn a darker shade of brown as well. ---- *'Trivia' **Of the three low health troops (Warrior, Ranger, Thief), the Warrior has the highest health and does the second-most damage (Thiefs of similar level have higher damage per second). He is also the slowest-moving but fastest to train.